God
The Gods (神, Kami) and Goddess (女神, Megami) are one of the three main species that appear in the series. Description The members of the God Tribe are among the beings who live within the Divine Realm. In the past, there were beings exiled from the Divine Realm, as a result of certain unknown actions and banished into another dimension. Those beings who were banished would turn themselves into the opposite to that of the "sacred" God Tribe, becoming known as the Demon Tribe. Due to the demons seeking revenge against the gods for their exile resulting in the "First Great Demon-God War", which ended in both sides going into a long-term hibernation and recuperation from damage sustained. After awakening from their slumber, the God Tribe would soon create the life-forms known as humans, which exists inside the Human World. Then the gods would soon bestow powers and blessings to a select group of humans who could fight against the demon race, which would soon become known as the Hero Tribe. Another conflict soon became where the demons tried to invade the Divine Realm would soon be known as the "Great War" between the demons and heroes. And since then there has been no report of the gods being seen again afterward. Since the incident with Shiba in volume 11, The Ten Gods have taken notice of Basara's power. As of volume 12, the Ten Gods have been split into two different camps: One side sympathized with Raphaeline and was against sealing her, to begin with, and even allowed Afureia permission to use her true power to defend Basara if his life was in danger. And the other side was in favor of sealing her, and are now engaged in a battle with Jin Toujou. Ranking The God Tribe also has its own hierarchical system based on their class and strength. Ten Gods The Ten Gods (十神, Togami) are among the ten highest-ranked beings inside of the Divine Realm and wields absolute control among the gods. Despite having a grand rank among the gods, there are rules that even a member of the Ten Gods are meant to follow and would result in punishment as shown by Raphaeline who chose the bare the son of a Hero and Demoness as a surrogate and was treated as a first-class crime despite two other being on her side (three counting Afureia who wasn't a Ten God at the time). The members mentioned to be among the Ten Gods are: Raphaeline, Afureia, and Reginleif. Powers and Abilities Members of the God Tribe wield powers that are stated to be within a dimension of their own compared to that of other races. Aside from just their combat abilities, gods have shown to be able to perform possessions, disguising themselves as humans, mind control, and memory alteration. Other high-ranked ones such as Afureia, one of the Ten Gods has shown to be able to create dimensional spaces and manipulate time. There are even gods such as Reginleif who has their own unique trait such as fire manipulation. There have also been gods and goddesses in the past who formed contracts with members of the Hero Tribe in order to wield their incredible power. Trivia *Chisato has stated that since leaving the Divine Realm, the members of the Ten Gods hasn't changed. As such, due to the absence of Raphaeline, Afureia, and Reginleif there could be only seven members of the Ten Gods. *Among the rules of the Divine Realm, it is forbidden for a god no matter their ranking to mate with humans to bear a child. *There were two other members of the Ten Gods who sided with Raphaeline. Category:Races Category:Gods Category:Terms